


Tutto era linfa

by BrokenApeiron



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Introspection, Kindred!bengi!, LeagueOfLegends!AU!, Ryze!Faker!, TahmKench!Duke!, Zyra!PoohManDu!
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ManDu è stanco di vivere nella foresta. Non ha più cibo, e la rabbia e la disperazione lo stanno consumando. Quando un gruppo di avventurieri si inoltra nel suo reame, vede una via d'uscita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutto era linfa

**Author's Note:**

> Settato in una League Of Legends AU che gira attorno agli SKT, gli altri personaggi si conoscono già e hanno già vissuto altre avventure. Scritta sul prompt "linfa" della challenge cowt6 di maridichallenge.

Tutto era linfa.

Linfa e cloroplasti, piccole cellule verdi, piene di liquido, che praticavano una fotosintesi continua, portatrice di vita e di bisogni.  
Tutto era meraviglia, la meravigliosa vita, che continuava, imperterrita del sole e del vento, della pioggia e delle intemperie. La sua vita verde e dura, coperta da corteccia e foglie, continuava, a discapito del tempo, e della siccità. Perché preoccuparsi quando bastava attirare un umano da divorare? Il suo sangue, il suo cuore, la sua carne, avrebbe nutrito le sue foglie. Avrebbe dato forza ai suoi fiori, e lo avrebbe tenuto attivo, vivo e vitale. Perché l'importante era sopravvivere, in quella foresta maledetta. Sopravvivere e rubare la terra, allargare i propri rami verso il cielo, toccare il manto bianco delle nuvole, e raggiungere quanta più energia possibile, lasciare che la luce del Sole si convertisse in energia, che baciasse i suoi cloroplasti e li facesse scintillare.  
Era meraviglioso, il suo busto lucido, di un bel verde profondo, le foglie che sembravano viste dal fondo di una bottiglia, e le zanne affilate, rese dure da innumerevoli strati di polpa spessa e quasi carnosa.  
ManDu si sentiva bellissimo. Un umano lo aveva chiamato mostro, una volta. E ManDu aveva capito che non era proprio una bella sensazione, quella di sentirsi sminuiti, offesi... Brutti.  
Aveva ingoiato l'umano con piacere. Col suo sangue ci aveva innaffiato le proprie radici.  
Per lungo tempo, ManDu aveva cacciato esseri umani. E aveva notato cambiamenti interessanti, dopo la digestione. Ogni volta che mangiava un mago, od una creatura in cui scorreva la magia, lui l'assorbiva tutta. E diventava potente.  
Insieme alla fame, in ManDu crebbe la voglia di diventare sempre più potente. Finché tutta la foresta cadde sotto il suo controllo, condannando qualsiasi creatura vi si avventurasse.  
In secoli di sparizioni, la sua foresta divenne un luogo avvolto da leggende e pieno di misteri, e venne evitata dalla maggioranza delle persone. ManDu doveva accontentarsi di divorare animali, e quando un viandante si avventurava tra le fronde, nella pianta saliva una gioia selvaggia e cacciatrice. Ma non poteva sopravvivere a lungo. Non poteva rimanere più lì. Quando più nessun bipede entrò nel bosco, ManDu sentì la rabbia accumularsi in ogni sua cellula. Aveva aspettato troppo. Aveva atteso tre cicli lunari, e nessuna forma di vita più evoluta di uno scoiattolo era finita tra le sue liane. Lentamente, gli alberi attorno a lui avevano iniziato a morire, incapaci di condividere lo stesso terreno di una pianta così potente e vorace. Le radici di ManDu occupavano tutto il suolo disponibile, soffocando tronchi secolari.  
La morte attorno a lui lo rese solo più furioso. Rabbia e preoccupazione scorrevano nella sua linfa, resa insipida dalla fame ormai lacerante.  
Eppure, dopo altre due lune, qualcuno arrivò. Un gruppo di avventurieri... Non usuali. Non erano umani, bensì demoni e dei.

Kindred, il dio della morte; e il demone della voracità, nella sua forma di Bilgewater, Tahm Kench.  
ManDu, nella sua spasmodica ricerca di cibo, aveva catturato Lamb, sollevandola con le liane carnose, pronto a divorare la malcapitata. Ma ManDu non aveva intenzione di divorare il dio della fine, perché sapeva che sarebbe stato molto stupido.  
Lamb, nascosta dietro la sua maschera scura, osservava con occhi fatti di cosmo la bocca di ManDu, e lo trovò simpatico. Gli diede un'opportunità. Quella di fuggire da lì, da quella foresta ormai morta. Trovarono un mago gentile, ed un corpo umano che sembrava morto, ma che non lo era del tutto.  
ManDu provò a fidarsi. Provò ad arginare quella fame terribile, che lo divorava, che lo mangiava dall'interno, di potere e di sangue.  
Provò a fidarsi di quell'umano, e improvvisamente non erano più cloroplasti, non era più fotosintesi. Erano ossa e tendini. Non era più un tronco, ma un torace largo. Non più radici, ma gambe lunghe. Non più liane, ma mani grandi e forti.  
ManDu era libero. Di camminare, di muoversi. Di esplorare il mondo in una maniera differente rispetto alle tentacolari reti sotterranee.  
ManDu non era più fatto di linfa, ma di sangue e globuli. L'ossigeno veniva risucchiato, allo stesso modo di come prima processava anidride carbonica. Ma era bello. Si sentiva ugualmente bello, se non più di prima, quasi.  
  
Ora tutto era sangue.


End file.
